<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like an Animal by TheChancellor03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551674">Like an Animal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03'>TheChancellor03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like an Animal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>What else was Bucky supposed to do when he walked in on his sinfully hot girlfriend in pretty underwear? Ask her how her day was?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Fucking from behind, fingering, eating out, creampies, unprotected sex</b>
</p><p>——————</p><p>"Honey I'm home!" Bucky called jokingly from the doorway, dropping his things by the door. He heard Penny's faint snort then laugh. </p><p>"In the kitchen! Made dinner!" She shouted back. Bucky grinned, making his way to the kitchen where he could hear Penny shuffling around, it was rare when she made dinner, Bucky liked making dinner, it calmed him down. Although right now he liked Penny making dinner better, moving around and shutting the plates in the microwave and checking on the pie in the oven, all in her matching lacy underwear and bra. </p><p>"Oh? This for me?" Bucky asked teasingly, leaning his elbows on the kitchen island. Penny rolled her eyes, not noticing Bucky creeping up on her. </p><p>"No, you idiot. I spilt the cinnamon on my shirt and it was wet from when I got sprayed with the water. Then it got hot when I turned the oven on so I took off my pants." Penny waved off, Bucky hummed vaguely, setting his hands on Penny's waist and chin on her shoulder. </p><p>"How long till the pie's done?" He asked, grinning as Penny's face screwed up in thought. </p><p>"Half an hour? I've set an alarm, we can start a movie if you want?" She offered. Bucky hummed, reaching a hand around and gently cupping Penny's crotch in his hand. </p><p>"I think I have something else in mind." He hummed, rubbing Penny's lips through her underwear, pushing just between her lips. Penny sucked in a harsh breath. </p><p>"No! We can't do that in the kitchen like animals!" She screeched. Bucky just hummed into her shoulder, holding her closer to his body and pressing just above her clit, rubbing it in circles through her underwear. </p><p>"You're sure?" He asked, going so slow that Penny was seeing stars. She seemed to think about it for several moments before relenting. </p><p>"Fine, but only if you can cum in half an hour." She said flatly, letting Bucky step her over to the kitchen island and bend her front over it. </p><p>"Who said I was the only one cumming?" Bucky asked, dropping to his knees, spreading her legs and sitting underneath them so he could nuzzle against her underwear. </p><p>"You're the one getting horny." She stammered out, Bucky's nose pressing right against her hole and chin against her clit. </p><p>"Am I though?" He mumbled against her. Penny squirmed, gripping the kitchen island impatiently. </p><p>"Oh my god Bucky just do something. Please." She begged. Bucky hummed against her making her suck in another sharp breath.</p><p>"Can I rip these?" He asked, fingers wrapping around the lace and tugging it away from Penny's heat.</p><p>"Yes! Rip them I don't care, do something!" Penny demanded, outright moaning when Bucky tugged and ripped the lace, the cool air hitting her all at once. Bucky marveled at the sight, slowly rubbing his thumb over the seam of her lips then pushing past and rubbing his thumb up over her hole then over her clit then back down.</p><p>"So pretty." He cooed, kissing just ever her hole.</p><p>"Buck please, please do something," Penny begged, she was sure if she held the counter tighter it would break. And Bucky couldn't resist when she asked like that as she was getting unbearably wet against his thumb. He decided to give mercy, moving back up and rubbing circles into Penny's clit, giving her the much-needed attention she wanted, making a high pitch moan escape her and push back towards Bucky, sending her pussy right in front of his face without him trying.</p><p>"You're gonna kill me one of these days." He said, sticking his tongue out and flattening it, running down from where his thumb was to her hole and doing it again and again until Penny was shaking.</p><p>"You, you-Fuck! You aren't, aren't that old!" She cried, pushing back against his tongue when he pointed it and pressing it over Penny's hole, slowly pushing it in then back out, sucking in a harsh breath then reaching up with his metal hand to circle her hole instead with one of his fingers.</p><p>"Yeah but when my insanely hot girlfriend is so desperate for me that she's bent over the kitchen counter it doesn't take much to give a guy a heart attack." He teased, nipping gently at her thigh as he slowly pushed his finger in, Penny's hole fluttering and tightening around him.</p><p>"You feel so good!" Penny cried, grindding her hips down onto his finger and whining when he got knuckle deep. Bucky hummed, already knowing what she needed and pushing in a second finger, thrusting them in and out, pressing his tongue in alongside the two. Penny was moaning, groaning and whining above him, weakly grinding her hips along.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Bucky I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! Cumming! Cumming! Fuck!" She shouted, falling over the counter, her front pressed against it as Bucky continued through her high, fingers slowing down as he felt a gush of wetness then slowly pulling his hands away from her, lapping up her cum.</p><p>"Bet I could just slide right in. That you'd just let me." Bucky cooed, slowly standing up and kissing up Penny's back until he was bent over her. Penny squirmed when he managed to somehow undo her bra with his teeth, pushing it aside, still hanging off her arms as his hands latched onto her breasts.</p><p>"Yes, just, Bucky please," Penny begged. Bucky grunted right in her ear, still bent over her, unable to see, forcing himself to just hump until he finally found her entrance and sliding in in one even go. Penny swore she saw sparks light up behind her eyes as she clenched her jaw shut, breathing raggedly.</p><p>"Feel so good inside baby. So warm and tight for me." Bucky grunted, right above her ear then sucking the shell of her ear in between his teeth and biting down on it as he drew his hips back then fucked back in. Humping her like, well like an animal, barely pulling halfway out before fucking back in.</p><p>"Yes! Oh! So-o-o good!" Penny cried, bouncing forward then back with the force of Bucky's humping. It was loud and it was wet but it was so so so good because Penny felt like she was on fire, especially when Bucky let one of her breasts go and trailed it down, down, down until it was dipping into the wetness spilling and pooling around Bucky's cock, then dragging it back up to her clit and roughly rubbing it.</p><p>"Fuck babe I'm gonna cum, feel so good." Bucky moaned. Penny moaned weakly, pushing back in as much of a rhythm as she could muster.</p><p>"Inside! Cum inside me please! Please Buck want it inside!" Penny cried. Bucky froze for only a moment before his hips sped up, usually, Penny wanted him to pull out, even if she was on the pill. But this time, Bucky felt her squeezing down all around him and that must have felt good for her too because she dropped fully against the counter, fingers trying to gain purchase on the counter as Bucky spilled inside of her.</p><p>She could feel it, she could feel him cumming inside her and, Jesus she couldnt describe it but it felt so good. She pushed back so he was buried inside her, cumming with a sharp cry and breathing harshly against the counter.</p><p>"Fuck, that's gonna be a mess to clean up." Bucky panted. Penny hummed, rolling her hips in small circles just to feel Bucky move inside her.</p><p>"Don't care." She muttered. Bucky groaned, hands moving to grip her hips.</p><p>"Stop doing that or I'm gonna wanna go again." He whined. Penny was about to send him a teasing reply but instead, the alarm on her phone went off right next to her ear. Bucky made a noise that sounded like a mix between a groan and whine as he pulled out, half hard. Penny made a face and slowly stood up, bra still hanging off one arm, cum and slick slowly rolling out of her and down her thighs as she washed her hands slowly then pulled the pie out of the oven and set it off to the side to cool.</p><p>"Dinner can wait, I wanna make you cum again," Bucky growled from behind her, stalling up to her, setting one hand on her hip then the other wrapping around her to pushing his finger back into her fucked open hole.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan."</p><p>——————</p><p>"I brought leftover pie," Penny said, holding up the container and walking into the meeting room, rolling her eyes at Bucky who was holding the door open for her.</p><p>"What happened, you never burn pie?" Tony asked as she set it down. Penny made a face, only slightly browned around the edges.</p><p>"It's only a little bit. I had a distraction." Penny said, glancing at Bucky who was trying to hide his boyish grin as he sat down next to Steve and petted the free spot next to him. Penny rolled her eyes and sat next to him, breath hitching slightly when Bucky set his flesh hand on her thigh and ran it up.</p><p>"Still got me thinking about last night Pens, so fucking tight and warm for me."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>